Between Waiting and Longing
by jennyyy-h
Summary: In the shadowland of Narnias last century piece did not rest. When a young prince is thrown out in his first, and a large, battle the rumours are spread that this could be the beginning to the end.


**BETWEEN WAITING AND LONGING**

**Prologue**

It was more than the sweat and the heat. He could see the war was waiting around the corner to tear everybody apart, to end hopes, to end lives and to start something new. He could see their enemies were closing in. Their enormous banners were everywhere screaming war and screaming death. His brown horse trotted nervously around him like a beautiful dance. Its eyes were wide with terror.

Carefully he mounted the dancing animal while gently stroking the brown fur as he spoke small words to calm it down. They were surrounded by the wild forest and when he turned his head he could find the Eastern wind playing with the leaves, playing little melodies to cheer them up.

He closed his eyes for just a second to take a deep breath, to feel the eastern wind once more, to smell the forest, to listen to the sound of the trees. But instead there was the smell of war and he heard the sound of the war yet there was the eastern wind to comfort him. When he opened his eyes he tightened his grip around his faithful sword who had served him well so many times.

Right in front of him he could discern one single rider in full speed towards them. The rider was carrying the banner of their opponents.

"Your majesty!" a voice screamed.

When he turned his head he found that the voice belonged to his faithful friend Lord Hamaraz who was coming in full canter against him. He found himself smiling at the young lord.

"Your majesty!" the lord said with a heavy breathing while nodding at the rider coming closer "What to do?"

"We shall listen to what he has to say of course." He answered Hamaraz looking at the rider him too.

"What if it is a trap?"

"It is not. I shall talk to him myself."

"Be careful, your majesty. You are our hope."

There it was. He sighed a bit for himself when he heard the last words. They had been spoken so many times that he was their only hope, he did not believe that.

"Not our only hope. What about Aslan? What about the rest of the army? What about you?"

Hamaraz smiled at him.

"You are right, your majesty. Now, go out and discuss with our enemies and come up with a conclusion that will save us."

Right before he was about to put his heels in the brown animal the rider stopped just to blow his horn and was at full speed back.

Hamaraz laid his eyes on his majesty.

"I guess this is it then. If its war they want, it is war they shall have."

He looked back at Hamaraz with his blue eyes.

"Sadly my answer is yes. There is nothing more we can do about it. If we don't fight back we will be like dogs running away with its tail between its legs."

He smiled at the young lord.

"There is one thing I want you to know, Hamaraz, and that is that I am happy to fight with you and not against you."

The lord looked at him with a brief smile on his lips and took on his helmet.

"For Narnia."

"For Narnia." Hamaraz repeated.

He knew that the moments he had feared for so long was about to come. The moments he tried his best to avoid. The moment before you go out in war and fight for those you love. The moment when the first of his army falls in to Aslans country. That moment when you face your enemies and look them deeply in their eyes just to reveal their whole life story in a split of a second. The moments when you see the fire in their eyes go out. The moment when the war is over and you count how many you have lost.

But he knew if he returned someone would be waiting for him. He carefully closed his eyes and took one more deep breath to give oxygen to his blood. When he opened them he turned his horse against his army full of brave men and creatures and talking animals.

"Let us fight for those we love, for those who have fallen and for Aslan and Narnia!"

He could hear the men cheering when he turned his horse to face his enemies in what he hoped would be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: **I have always been curious what happened in the huge gaps that C.S Lewis left blank. Those pages we always wanted to read. Well this is my opportunity to share one of my theories. Please read and review and give me some constructive criticism so I can develope my english in the best possible way since english is not my mothertongue.

It will probably be a little weird starting off like this, but I have written the first chapter from the First Person Singular view.


End file.
